Gingerbread Love
by Gord and V
Summary: Winter holiday oneshots about your favorite Hobbits, Human, Elf, Dwarf and Wizard. Multichaptered, slash....
1. Gingerbread Love

Disclaimer: I have a hat and a shiny nickel... nope, still doesn't own LOTR.

This is a winter holiday tribute to the Hobbits cause all of them are so cute and I wanted a ginger-bread house. Then I thought Hobbits might like ginger-bread houses. Sam x Frodo and Merry x Pippin fluffy slash, you have been warned. If you don't Hobbits getting a bit touchy then go back now...

**H** A P P Y **H** O L I D A Y S **H** A P P Y **H** O L I D A Y S **H** A P P Y **H** O L I D A Y S 

It was winter time in the Shire, and Bags End was bustling and merry. Fire pits were light and merry Hobbit women cooked happily with their children, telling them stories of the magic that happened all over Middle and even Upper Earth to the good folk. Children listened intently, putting little faces on cookies and sneaking cookie dough. And in one cozy home were four Hobbits cooking happily.

"Merry, did you find that special bread?"called Pippin mixing a bowl of sugar and other ingredients.

"Not yet, keep your pants on!"said Merry, moving a bag of flour, only to have it pour onto him. Pippin looked over, finding his cousin covered head to Hobbit toe in flour. Pippin began to laugh as his cousin looked at him blankly. They both then dusted Merry off, giggling and laughing.

"Oh what have you two done!"cried Frodo, looking at the white mess on the nice clean floor.

"Merry was looking for that ginger bread!"said Pippin, carefully brushing Merry's face off. Merry blushed, quickly moving back.

"No, we told you Sam and I were getting the bread. You really need to pay attention Pippin"sighed Frodo.

"All our cloaks are hung and the fire is good. We have plenty of wood for a while"said Sam walking in.

"What did you two do!"he cried.

"Merry was looking for ginger bread, _this_ ginger bread"said Frodo, holding up a bag.

"How is the icing coming?"

"Good, until Merry made me stop"said Pippin. Merry merely shrugged, sweeping the flour into a neat pile. Pippin then continued to stir while Sam got milk, cream, and sugar. He plopped them in a bowl and got a large spoon, mixing it together.

"Thank you Sam"said Frodo. Frodo put the bag on the table, pulling out 6 rectangles and squares of ginger bread, already made and ready to be put together. Frodo then went in the cupboard, pulling out many sweet treats.

"Pippin I'm keeping my eye on you"said Frodo, wagging his finger at the youngest Hobbit. Pippin immediately went back to mixing.

"Not I Frodo, I won't touch it"said Pippin cheerily, "Though I did not promise." Pippin finished the large bowl he was mixing, moving it over to the main table were the ginger bread was. All four then looked at each other, smiles creeping on their faces. They then began construct the house, Sam and Frodo putting the pieces up and Merry and Pippin putting the icing on. After, a light brown house shape was formed. Frodo held one of Sam's hand, looking at him dreamily. Sam blushed heavily.

"Ay Mr. Frodo, we should decorate this." Suddenly, a very loud giggle was heard and both love-struck Hobbits looked over, finding Pippin making a little icing heart on Merry's hand.

"Hey! We still need that icing!"cried Sam, pulling the bowl away from the. Both shrugged innocently, smiling at each other. Frodo then went into a cabinet, pulling out a fairly large bag.

"I'm keeping my eye on you Pippin and Merry"said Frodo, pulling out more bags filled with many sweet-treats. Peppermints, suckers, gumdrops, sugar cubes, candy canes and even dried fruit was what was pulled out.

"Like I said, I watching you two"repeated Frodo, pulling the dried fruit out. He placed the dry peach circles in front of the house on an extra ginger slab.

"Fruit?"questioned Pippin, putting some icing on the side of the house and breaking the candy canes to make little windows.

"They make good steps." Sam then got his whip cream bowl and four spoons, setting them on the table. Sam then plopped some whip cream on the house's roof, then getting the thicker icing out to put on the roof..The icing along with taste also made an excellent glue. After all the decorations were on and adjusted, the extra was eaten up. All then admired their handy-work; A gingerbread house with peach steps, peppermint windows, peppermint and circle mint borders, whip cream and iced roof, and all decorated in a light powder sugar, courtesy of Merry.

"It looks like it snowed!"laughed Frodo, sucking on a peppermint. Of course, one could not just eat the work right away. So instead, all began to clean a bit. Pippin looked in the whipped cream bowl, finding some white fluff left. He wiped it up on his finger then put it on Merry. Before Merry could even protest, Pippin kissed it off his lips.

"Very good whipped cream Sam"said Pippin.

"Thank you Merry, I believe Merry also enjoyed it." After the kitchen was cleaned, all moved into the other room in front of the crackling fire, sitting in a circle eating their house. Crumbs littered the floor, but no one paid much attention as they ate the creation.

"Careful, we do not have to eat this all in one night"said Frodo, he and Sam full. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, crumbs on their faces.

"Oh Sam, you have a bit of cream on your face"said Frodo. Sam wiped his face with his sleeve, looking back at Frodo.

"No, still there. Let me help"said Frodo, kissing Sam lightly on his cheek. Sam again blushed, looking away.

"Thank you Mr. Frodo"whispered Sam. Soon, the house was done, Merry and Pippin full. As the fire began to die, Sam got up and then returned with blankets and pillows. He gave one of each to Merry, who patted a spot next to him for Pippin. Frodo and Sam snuggled under one blanket, whispering quietly to each other. Merry and Pippin laid down, both beginning to sing their favorite lullabies. Merry's voice soon died, leaving Pippin to sing, the house falling into darkness slowly as the last embers died.

**H** _A P P Y W I N T E R_ **H** _A P P Y W I N T E R _

And that was chapter 1 of 3, possibly four if motivated. Reviews are liked, espically if nice : )

Chapter 2: Sledding, now to Aragorn x Legolas light slash...

- Gord


	2. Sledding

No, Arwen is **_not_** in this, but Aragorn is king of Minis Tirith. Sledding for the Fellowship, light AragornxLegolas, light MerryxPippin, Light SamxFrodo

- - - - - -

"Wow! You were right King Aragorn! Helms Deep really is the best place to sled on!"cried Pippin looking down. The Fellowship had gathered for winter fun after a large blizzard had hit parts of Middle Earth. Aragorn had taken leave from Minis Tirith, allowing some trusted advisors to rule. All the Hobbits had seemed to grow younger the closer they got to Helms Deep, laughing and speaking their minds without a care.

They were a top the hill of where Gandalf had been years before at the Battle of Helms Deep. All shivered, but pushed those memories away. Pippin then jumped off the horse, landing in the untouched powder. The wooden sleds were taken off the horses, who were then bundled in large blankets. Pippin took Merry's hand, running to the hill and both jumping on the sled, making nice even tracks in the snow.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?"asked Aragorn to Sam and Frodo. Both smiled, taking each other's hands and walking with Sam pulling the sled. Both then sat down when Aragorn suddenly ran up behind them and pushed them down, making them yell then laugh all the way down. He then began to laugh, looking at everybody. Gandalf and Gimli were sitting by a small fire, both covered in thick, heavy cloaks talking about winter fables and tales. Legolas was sitting in a tree, almost frowning.

"Would you like to Legolas?"asked Aragorn.

"Such a childish act, this 'sledding' you call it"he sighed. Merry and Pippin had just made it up the hill, hearing the elf's remark and frowned.

"This isn't childish... is it?"asked Pippin quietly, taking his cousin's hand. Merry just looked down, both their cheeks reddening. Aragorn looked at them, the sled string dropping.

"Fun killer"mused Gimli, taking out a pipe.

"No, Legolas was kidding, go sled. He has never tried, deprived as a child, such sadness"said Aragorn. Both looked up, smiling.

"Deprived? How could you have never gone sledding!"exclaimed Pippin. Legolas was about to answer when Aragorn cut in.

"Like I said, he was a **very **deprived elf. Now go have your fun." Both shrugged then went down, almost knocking Frodo and Sam over.

"Deprived? You lie Aragorn"said Legolas.

"Then you must come with me, I know you will like it!"he said happily. After a few moments silence, Legolas had said nothing.

"Then suit yourself." Aragorn then got another sled, this one a bit bigger and then went sledding, able to grab Merry and Pippin as he passed them making them fall face first. And all five then went up and down, going with each other and alone always laughing.

"King of Minis Tirith, a kid at heart"mumbled Legolas. Hours later, all fell in the snow panting, cheeks, noses, and ears red.

"Now Legolas, it is your turn. I will not take no for an answer"said Aragorn, making a snow angel.

"Childish, pointlessness! Getting cold and wet just to go down a hill!"cried Legolas, jumping from his branch onto the snow, walking down towards the hill. Merry and Pippin then blinked, watching the snow behind him.

"How do elves do that?"whispered Merry. The snow behind him lay untouched, just two light indents from where he landed.

"I'm an elf, I have this right"said Legolas causally walking down the hill. Aragorn the ran to his horse, pulling out an apple. He then ran towards the end of the hill and chucked the apple, hitting Legolas in the back of his head and sending him tumbling down the hill. All the Fellowship began to howl with laughter, thumping on the ground and each other.

"Oh! Oh he shan't forget that one!"cried Gimli, wiping his eyes. Suddenly, elvish insults filled the air, with only Aragorn understanding.

"I do not dress funny!"yelled Aragorn looking down the hill. He found Legolas stomping up the hill, covered in snow.

"Oh uh, he looks mad"said Frodo.

"I will change his mind"laughed Aragorn, grabbing a sled and then jumping on it, careful not to fall off. Legolas watched as Aragorn got closer, slowly backing up.(Like Surfing USA)

"Aragorn, I swear if you do what it looks like your gonna do"whispered Legolas, hands in front of himself showing defeat. Aragorn smiled, crouching down on his knees then jumping at Legolas, both tumbling down the hill the sled already at the bottom.

"Are they ok?"asked Sam.

"Those two? Oh they're fine"waved Gandalf. Indeed, both were fine.

"I told you it was fun to sled"whispered Aragorn, laying on Legolas. Aragorn wiped the snow off his face then wiping the snow off Legolas. Legolas blushed, cheeks turning red, slowly creeping up to his ears.

"Aw, you didn't like that tumble? Did you hurt yourself?"asked Aragorn, frowning. Legolas shook his head no.

"Did you get hurt? Was I too rough?" Legolas slowly nodded yes.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Before Legolas even nodded, Aragorn kissed his forehead.

"Better?" Legolas nodded, suddenly kissing Aragorn back on his cheek.

"You humans are very cold creatures, I think you need to get warmed up"whispered Legolas, holding around Aragorn.

"Same my friend"said Aragorn, suddenly smashing snow in the elf's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, rushed ending because I'm bad like that.

Chapter 3 Mistletoe:

_"Wake up Legolas! Wake up! Come on wake up Legolas!" The small elf groaned, opening his eyes to a small boy jumping on his bed smiling wildly._

_"What do you want Estel? It is still morning and I would like to sleep"mumbled Legolas._

_Aragorn then looked up, cheeks turning light pink. Legolas looked up, finding a clump of what else but... mistletoe. Aragorn then the looked at Legolas, grinning. Legolas began to blush, moving a bit closer to Aragorn. _


	3. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I have a pickle!!!! A PICKLE!!!! **

**No one likes this a lot? If you don't just review and tell me, and if you do like it review so I update faster.**

* * *

"Wake up Legolas! Wake up! Come on wake up Legolas!" The small elf groaned, opening his eyes to a small boy jumping on his bed smiling wildly.

"What do you want Estel? It is still morning and I would like to sleep"mumbled Legolas.

"No! You get up now! Come up! Get up! Get up!"cried Estel, then laughing and jumping more. Legolas groaned, throwing the pillow onto his face, only to be unable to sleep.

"Alright! Alright I'm up"groaned Legolas. Estel then jumped down, taking the elf's hand and pulling him from his warm bed on to the cold marble floor.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Legolas, trusting his friend to not lead him into any object.

"Look!"cried Estel, suddenly stopping. Legolas rubbed his eyes, looking and gasping. The city of Rivendell was covered in a light blanket of snow, wreaths hung and shiny balls hung. Estel then grabbed Legolas's hand a again, pulling him down the stairs to in front of the two large oak doors. Aragorn then smiled at him, taking both his hands.

"What?"asked Legolas bluntly. Aragorn then looked up, cheeks turning light pink. Legolas looked up, finding a clump of what else but... mistletoe. Aragorn then the looked at Legolas, grinning. Legolas began to blush, moving a bit closer to Aragorn.

"Er...I wanted to uh..." started Aragorn before he looked away gently pecking Legolas on his cheek. Legolas beamed, standing up a bit taller. Both King Elrond and King Thranduil both met at the top of the stairs, greeting each other. Both then looked to their sons, finding Legolas kiss Aragorn. Of course, both boys had been showing more than average interest in each other, so this came as no surprise.

"Boys"called Elrond. Both looked up, blushing more and letting go of each other.

"Are you two going to play in the snow?" Both quickly nodded and ran to their rooms, bundling up and then rushing outside to play in the snow. They played hide and snow sneak, snow wars, snow ball fights of course snow angels. After, both came in, each cold. Even as an elf, Legolas felt chilled as did Aragorn their clothes soaked through.

"Oh! Want to take a nice hot bath?"said Aragorn suddenly.

"With bubbles?" asked Legolas. Both nodded, rushing up to a private washroom. They piled embers under the tub, letting them heat up the water. Legolas then added bubble mix, sloshing the water around and getting white bubbles. Both smiled, deciding the water was nice and hot. Both took off their cold clothes, going in the tub and sighing. The water warmed them right up, making each smile broadly. Both sat on opposite ends, sinking up to their necks. Legolas began to play with the bubbles, letting them on his hands them drip off onto the other. Legolas then blew the bubbles at Aragorn who laughed, popping them. Both then began to splash each other, laughing and giggling as water fell onto the floor. In the halls were Elrond and Thranduil talking, hearing splashing and laughing.

"Oh those two are in big trouble"said Elrond, both rushing to follow the noise. Both then stopped splashing, Aragorn dunking his head under. Legolas found Aragorn's stomach, poking him hard. Aragorn sucked in a mouthful of soapy water, quickly getting up then hanging over the side of the tub coughing. The door suddenly was busted open/ gracefully opened, and in walked two angry Elf fathers.

"Estel!"cried Elrond, grabbing a large white towel and picking his adopted son up.

"Ada"coughed Estel, wrapping his wet arms around his father's neck. Elrond did not care his robes were getting wet, only caring to get his son to breath easy.

"Estel, what happened"soothed Elrond, patting his son's equally wet back.

"I..."Estel began to cough again, "Swallowed water." He then began to shiver, cold air meeting bare skin. Elrond skillfully grabbed another towels, putting around his shoulders.

"Legolas, you did not have anything to do with this, did you?"asked Thranduil raising an eye at his son.

"Maybe"mumbled Legolas.

"What was that?"

"Yes Ada, I did have to do with this"said Legolas.

"Come on Legolas, out of the tub"said Thranduil. Legolas frowned, looking at the door.

"Would you like me to leave?" Legolas nodded no. He continued to look at the door, almost longingly. Thranduil pondered, then all of it clicking.

"You want me to carry you like young Estel?" Legolas eagerly nodded, his father getting two large towels. Legolas then was picked up by his father, leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

"Tired my son?" Legolas nodded sleepily, eyes slowly closing. Both let the young children dress alone, both wanting to bid each other goodnight, but both being denied.

"But father!"cried Estel.

"If I have told once, I have told you a thousand times: Do not take a bath unless you tell me. As punishment you shall not bid Prince Legolas goodnight"scolded Elrond. He patted his son's head, walking out of the room leaving Estel in his bed.

"But Ada!"cried Legolas, crossing his arms.

"No Prince Legolas. You had almost hurt Young Aragorn. You shall not see him the rest of the night. Now rest well"said Thranduil letting him pout and fall back against the pillows.

"This is the worst first snow ever"both thought bitterly. Aragorn then got up, storming out of his room to Legolas's.

"I'm the prince of Mirkwood, I can do what I want"thought Legolas on his high horse. He got up and opened the doors to Aragorn. Both smiled, Legolas hugging Aragorn tightly. Aragorn sighed, holding the small elf against his body. Aragorn then fondled with the blonde hair, loving how smooth it was compared to his own.

"Good night Estel"sighed Legolas, sadly pulling back.

"Come to my room! We can watch if It snows!"said Estel. Both smiled, lacing their fingers and walking off Estel's room. Both sat on the window sill, a large blanket over their shoulders.

"Oh look!"whispered Legolas. A flake fell onto the ground, followed by more until flakes began to fall continuously.

"Remember when I pushed you into the snow elf Snow man?"said Aragorn.

"Remember when I hit your face with that snowball?"replied Legolas.

"Remember how the day started?"whispered Aragorn, tipping Legolas' face towards his.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes." Legolas smiled, moving closer.

"How did this day start? I forget after all today's fun"said Legolas. Aragorn kissed Legolas, almost like a petal on water; gently and barely noticeable. Both watched the snow for a while, eyes closing and hands lightly held. Legolas soon fell asleep resting against Estel. Aragorn smiled, picking up the light frame and putting him in his bed. Aragorn then got next to him, snuggling up to the warm body. Estel then fell asleep, warm and happy. Both dreamt of their day, the fun and snow.

The next morning, Thranduil went to wake his son, only to find a cold empty bed.

"Legolas you bad elf boy"mumbled Thranduil. He found Elrond just waking up.

"I believe my son had stayed in your sons room for the night"said Thranduil. Indeed, both boys were in the same bed, barely visible under the blankets.

"No Thranduil, do not wake them. 'Tis my fault. I was not strict enough with Estel, forgive me"whispered Elrond. Aragorn then grumbled a bit, nudging closer to Legolas.

"No, tis my fault"sighed Thranduil, "I do think Legolas went to his high horse believing his was prince and could do as pleased."

"We shall leave them, ok my friend?"

"Yes, they are quite content. Maybe one day they shall be more than friends"said Elrond. And both Elf Kings left, looking over the white Rivendell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I actually have the T rated scene of this saved on my latop if anyone wants me to post it. Can you review so I post faster?

Chapter 4: Presents


	4. Presents

_**Ch.4 Presents**_

Not really with the whole 'Winter' theme, except the theme of gift giving, but besides that, it's off on a tangent.

* * *

"Hey... Frodo wake up"said Gimli happily. Frodo grumbled, turning over and expecting to hit something, but found nothing. 

"Hey, what happened ta Sam?"Frodo asked sleepily sitting up.

"Happy holidays Frodo!"said Gimli turning around and throwing something at him. Frodo caught whatever it was gasping.

"Sam!?" Indeed, the item was Sam, hands and legs tie up in large bows and along gagged with a green bow.

"What did you do to him!"cried Frodo quickly pulling the bows off.

"Thank you Mr. Frodo"gasped Sam rubbing his mouth.

"Gimli you'd better have a good reason for this insanity!"said Frodo freeing Sam.

"Why he's your present Frodo"explained Gimli as it was as obvious as the weather.

"Present? How could Sam be a present?"

"Why Gandalf and me tied em' up and he's your present for the day!"

"Gandalf what-"

"Happy winter Pippin!"said Gandalf loudly waking the sleeping Hobbit.

"I wasn't sleeping"said Pippin shooting up. Suddenly, Merry was dropped on him, gagged by a bow and covered in colored string with a bow on his head.

"Hehe, Merry you look funny"giggled Pippin moving his cousin. Merry desperately tried to say something, only to have it come out as gibberish.

"Why'd you make Merry all... cool looking?"asked Pippin flicking the bows.

"He's your present for the day Pippin"said Gandalf.

"Gee thanks!" Aragorn woke up, hearing many complaints and happiness.

"What did you do to him!"cried Aragorn looking at Pippin who was busy playing with the ribbons on Merry.

"Why he's a present, but don't worry. We got you one too!"said Gimli. Aragorn looked from the two cousins to Sam and Frodo who were busy pulling bows of Sam's pockets.

"You tied up the Hobbits and made them... presents?"asked Aragorn. He then looked for Legolase, frowning.

"You did not..."

"Happy Winter Aragorn!"said Gimli and Gandalf pulling Legolas out from behind a bush. Legolas was, as the first two, tied and gagged with ribbons and bows, a red and white hat shoved on his head.

"Your made him..."started Aragorn, shocked.

"Your winter gift"said Gimli, "Now have fun you three." He and Gandalf then walked off, smirking at each other. Legolas began to mumbled madly, looking very upset.

"Go on, untie him"said Frodo.

"No, leave him, he looks funny!"said Pippin who had Merry sitting between his legs, hugging him. Merry smiled, happily taking this attention.

"So Sam, as my present"said Frodo moving closer to his friend, "Can we leave some of the bows on?" Sam nodded laying across Frodo's lap as he found a nice rock to lean against. Both then put the bows on each other, always smiling.

"Where do you suppose Gandalf got the bows?"asked Frodo.

"Truthfully Mr. Frodo, I would not like to question a White Wizard"said Sam.

"True Sam, very true"said Frodo pushing back Sam's bangs. Normally, it would have been the other way around, but Sam was Frodo's gift, and could do want every he wanted with the present. Pippin and Merry were busy with the string, messing with it until both got tangled up.

"Um... a little help?"asked Merry to anyone.

"No, stay like this, I like it"said Pippin quietly. Both had got tangled up with Pippin on top of Merry, hands caught on each other's shoulders. Aragorn had merely sat and watched Legolas squirm, highly amused.

"You know, glaring at me only makes this better"said Aragorn as Legolas again began to glare at him. Legolas then shook his head, getting the annoying hat off.

"Oh if only my family could see me"thought Legolas, trying anything to get free.

"No, I think you look better with the hat on, it brings out your ears"said Aragorn moving over and putting the hat back on making sure his ears stood out.

"So tell me, how did they get the 'all powerful elf' under _wraps_?"asked Aragorn. Legolas made a sound resembling a growl while Aragorn began to laugh.

"What? Tongue_ tied_?" Legolas merely glared, cheeks turning rosy.

"Oh my friend, that was good"laughed Aragorn. He undid the bow gag, only to have angry elven insults thrown at him. Aragorn quickly pressed his finger over Legolas' mouth.

"No, no, no, you're my present. I tell you what goes"said Aragorn, then breaking into more laughter.

"Dear Valar I sound like a child!"

"Can we focus on my problems?"asked Legolas.

"Yes, you're a prissy elf who is my gift. And now I say tell me how you got captured." Legolas sighed.

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Very good my elf, now continue."

"It was that blasted drink Gandalf gave me!"said Legolas frowning,

"It must have numbed my senses to a humans standard so I didn't hear them when they grabbed me last night."

"Excuse me, my senses are as good as any elf if not better!"said Aragorn.

"But not my point. That drink numbed me up!"said Legolas.

"Aw, so sad my elfling"said Aragorn sympathetically. Legolas flinched.

"What, you don't like that?"

"I am not a child."

"Fine my present"said Aragorn, only to laugh.

"Are we done establishing I am a gift? Can we untie me now?"

"If you promise to be good."

"Fine, I'll be good"groaned Legolas. Aragorn then untied him, but forced him to wear the hat.

"Oh don't be like that, it was very thoughtful of Gandalf and Gimli." Legolas merely 'humphed', now pouting.

"You know, pouting makes you look sexy"whispered Aragorn.

"Excuse me!"

"Go look it up. Now come closer, I like you being close"said Aragorn. Legolas sighed, moving closer still their shoulders touched.

"You're a very good present"whispered Aragorn seductively making Legolas shiver. Suddenly, they heard four little giggles from the Hobbits. All quickly looked away going back to their presents.

"Am I done being your present?"asked Legolas impatiently.

"No, I get you all to myself for the rest of the day and night"said Aragorn. He then took his present off to have fun, making sure the Hobbits could not learn from him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah...kinda random part I admit. I think the next chapter, 5 i think will be called 'Candy Canes'

And thanks to **Gwestial **who reviewed, I do plan on writing more, even if it's just for you.


	5. Candy Canes

Disclaimer: Hum...let me think about it...

Wow, this one chapter is almost as long as the whole story. Aragorn and Legolas, Sam and Frodo, Merry and Pippin

My sister: Warning, hot guy on guy action...er, guy on elf? I don't know! Something like that!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey King Aragorn, what are these?"asked Pippin pointing to gold tinted bowl.

"What is what young Hobbit?"asked Aragorn walking over and bending a bit.

"Those, the red and white sticks." Aragorn saw what he meant and smiled, picking it up. He then bit part of it off.

"Candy cane"he said.

"A what?"

"Candy cane. You know, peppermint sticks"said Aragorn finishing the rest.

"Oh, peppermint sticks"repeated Pippin taking one then going to his cousin. It was a winter ball held in Imladris, humans of Minis Tirith invited though only few came. They went as a group of those who wanted to go, horses pulling sleds from two people to almost five. King Aragorn had gone with Prince Legolas, not in horse drawn sleds, but a large gray stallion. Both stayed very close, Aragorn leading the horse while Legolas let his eyes close slowly, arms tightly wrapped around his lover. The Elves of Rivendell happily welcomed the humans, all in velvet robes and elaborate designs. The humans of course wore very nice clothes, many robes and cloaks.

"Merry, come look what I found!"cried Pippin. finding his cousin talking to a very pretty elf.

"Pippin shush"hissed Merry.

"You'll have to excuse my _rude_ cousin Pippin."

"Merry come on!"whined Pippin.

"Very nice talking to you Master Branybuck"said the elf, picking up her drink and walking.

"Pippin! You little tweak!"said Merry.

"I was having a very nice conversation with that elf!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come see what I found!"said Pippin taking Merry's hand and absently lacing their fingers. Pippin quickly pulled his cousin to the table, getting many looks.

"Aw, they're so cute"whispered one friend to another.

"See!"

"Pippin see what?"

"Those! The uh...oh! Candy canes!" Pippin then picked one up and shoved it in his cousin's mouth.

"Oh this is good!"cried Merry. Both picked some more and found a nice quiet corner, watching all the fascinating people pass. Sam and Frodo were talking with Lord Elrond who was currently sitting on his throne.

"So, how old are you?"asked Frodo casually.

"My you are curious creatures you Hobbits."

"Yeah, you can't be over...one hundred! I mean, King Aragorn is over eighty!"said Sam. Over the their time at Rivendell, both Sam and Frodo had grown very relaxed around King Elrond, who in turn loved their non-formal questions. A passing trio of elves began to snicker at Sam's age guess, walking on.

"What's so funny? Too old?"asked Sam, cheeks rosyen up.

"Nay Samwise, I am actually over 6,000 years of age"laughed Elrond as their faces changed to that of great surprise.

"Really!"asked Frodo incredibly

"Looking good." Elrond began to laugh again, thus making Frodo and Sam laugh. Meanwhile, Gimli was talking to Eowyn making the young maiden laugh.

"Oh my Gimli!"Eowyn laugh, wiping her tears, "You are indeed a riot!"

"Ay, I have gotten that a few times"answered Gimli. And near a door leading to outside were King Aragorn and Prince Legolas. Both were staring fondly at each other in a world of their own.

"King Aragorn"said a passerby from Minis Tirith. King Aragorn merely nodded at them, quickly looking back at Legolas.

"Look up"said Aragorn. Legolas looked up, smiling.

"Oh, mistletoe? I like this tradition, even elves know it"whispered Legolas pulling Aragorn closer until they kissed. People passing looked on either sighed at their young love, or quickly moved on. In fact, no one but Elrond and Thranduil even guessed of their love, though the Fellowship was not blind or deaf.

"You hungry love?"asked Aragorn. Legolas nodded and pulled Aragorn by a table picking up a cookie.

"Here, Aragorn, cookie, cookie, Aragorn"said Legolas pushing it in his mouth. He then laughed, getting his own cookie.

"Here, Legolas, eggnog, eggnog, Legolas"said Aragorn forcing his elf to chug the dairy-alcohol drink. Legolas immediately began to sputter, quickly covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh yes, you don't go with alcohol do you?"said Aragorn.

"Nay I don't, not even this stuff." Aragorn then looked at Legolas mischievously taking his hands.

"You know, eggnog isn't all bad"mused Aragorn.

"How could you say that? It tastes like-" But before Legolas could finish, Aragorn took his mouth captive, quickly shoving his tongue in the elf's mouth.

"Aw, aren't they cute together?"

"Now that's how to show you care for someone." But of course, there were those who stuck with the old traditions.

"Never in my days..."

"I still cannot believe this is allowed! And in public!"

"What would their parents say!?" Of course, both heard this with their higher than normal hearing, slowly stopping.

"See? Eggnog tastes good"whispered Aragorn.

"Maybe, but you taste much better my sweet"said Legolas. Both then walked off, automatically taking the other's hand.

"Would you like to retire to my room melamin? It's a bit cool in here and I'd like to warm up"said Aragorn.

"It's quite comfortable in-"started Legolas before Aragorn nudged him.

"OH! Yes, I too am cold"said Legolas. Both then went up the stairs, getting two odd looks from one little human girl and one little elf boy.

"Wanna follow them?"asked the little boy.

"I don't know, that was the King of Gondor ya know"said the little girl unsurely.

"Yeah, and the elf was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Really? A_ prince_! Oh wow!"cried the little girl.

"We gotta follow them! Maybe they want a candy cane"said the little elf showing the girl a pocket of candy canes. Both followed the royals up the steps, sucking on candy canes.

"Hey Sam, do you know what these be?"asked Frodo pointing at the candy canes.

"I think they're called candy canes. Here, just like mints"said Sam picking one up. Frodo reached to take it, only to have Sam pull it back.

"No, no, no. Open Frodo"said Sam playfully. Frodo smiled, opening.

"Oh this is good!"exclaimed Frodo after sucking it to a smaller size. He then picked one up, smiling at Sam.

"Now you open." Sam happily did, both sucking happily and finding Gandalf in another room.

"Oh hello young Hobbits! Children, this is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee of the Shire, the two Hobbits I was talking about earlier"said Gandalf. Oh course, the elves and humans had young children, which Gandalf happily took into a room to entertain with stories.

"Mr. Frawdo, did you weally go to Minis Twith?"asked one little boy, sucking his thumb.

"Yes little one, I did. And don't you forget Mr. Samwise! He saw everything I did"said Frodo.

"Thank ya kindly Mr. Frodo"said Sam, cheeks reddening.

"Yes, this is a lovely group of young ones I have"said Gandalf. Sam and Frodo then went off, leaving Gandalf to spin his tales.

"Lovely evening"said Frodo looking out the ice-chilled window panes.

"That is it Mr. Frodo, that it is." Sam just happened to look up, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Uh... Mr. Frodo"mumbled Sam.

"Yes Sam?"

"We're uh... standing under...um"stuttered Sam. Frodo looked at him puzzled.

"Standing under what?"

"Um a... mistletoe"mumbled Sam. Frodo's head shot up, seeing the white berried twigs.

"Oh"said Frodo. Both of course loved each other dearly, but slowly it had snow balled into an intimate passion, though each doubted the other of hindering the same feelings. Frodo sighed, trying to calm himself.

"It's just Sam, your friend"he thought looking at Sam. Sam shyly looked over, nervously twisting his fingers.

"Your very cute... adorable... blushing...sweet...angelic...friend"thought Frodo dreamily staring at Sam dazed. Sam glanced quickly, finding Frodo staring at him.

"He's probably just looking at something else, not you"Sam scolded himself. He looked at Frodo again, finding his eyes looked on him.

"No, he's looking at you. And he looks _very_ happy. Go on"whispered Sam's eager self.

"No, I just can't kiss him."

"Yes you can, your only denying your heart. You already almost lost him once." And with Sam plucked up his courage and turned to Frodo, only to find Frodo already on him. Both moved flush against each other, quietly moaning against each other. And as before, people either adored or hated their Hobbit love.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were in a corner, still sucking on their candy canes.

"They really are good"said Pippin finishing his 12th stick. Merry sighed, finishing his 10th. After about each had their 30th, both had stomach aches, leaning against each other.

"Merry, can we go lay down in a room?"asked Pippin wearily.

"I'm sure King Elrond won't mind if we go in a room, but bring more candy canes"said Merry getting up with some trouble. Pippin got more candy canes, following Merry and taking his hands. Both found a nice quiet room, both laying on the bed and cuddling up.

"Hey, what's that sound?"asked the small girl. Both stopped tip-toeing, listening. Both then heard a sharp cry, making them jump.

"I think it came from this room"whispered the elf boy, pressing his ear to a door.

"Shush, listen." The girl pressed her ear to the door, listening.

"Oh stop, stop!"

"Nay my prisoner, you shall be tortured oh so slowly. And I shall enjoy each plead of mercy." Both gasped, looking at each other.

"Their in trouble! Some one must have snuck up on them!"cried the little elf boy. Both then tore down the hall, finding Elrond and eggnog.

"King Elrond someone's torturing Prince Legolas and some random guy!"said the little elf boy. Elrond immediately began to choke, trying not to spill his eggnog. An elf of Rivendell thumped his back, snickering.

""You must be mistaken elflings, my son and Legolas are fine"gasped Elrond.

"But you didn't hear it! They said they were gonna torture them and make them suffer!"cried the little girl tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Would you like me to check on them?"Elrond asked softly, hating to see little girls cry. The little girl nodded, pointing to Thranduil.

"And bring him too"she whispered.

"Ah King Thranduil, wise choice"said Elrond. He tapped Thranduil, whispering to him and nodding towards the little girl. Thranduil sighed, going down on one knee and taking the little girl's hands.

"I will make sure they are fine princess"he said. The girl's eyes lite up, breaking into a smile. Both King then went up the stairs, now all the children following. Both looked back, finding a group of maybe fifteen children following.

"I do believe we have a crowd"whispered Elrond. The little girl then lead the way, pointing at the door. Elrond and Thranduil pressed against the door, listening.

"Dammit Legolas!" Both then looked at each other, mouths open.

"I heard nothing, did you Lord Thranduil?"said Elrond nervously.

"Nay, not a thing sir."

"No, but we did!"cried all the little elves. All the boys then went to the other side of the hall with the girls cheering them on: "Break the door! Break the door!" Elrond and Thranduil quickly stood in front of the door, scowling as best they could.

"Don't you dare break this door"said Thranduil But the children did not care, running at the Kings and breaking the doors open, knocking them over. All the children looked in, one of two reactions.

"Oh!"was the general response of the girls.

"Oh gross!"was the response of the boys. Against the wall was Legolas, arms held above his head by Aragorn, shirts laying near their feet. Both were kissing eyes closed, unaware of the many gazes. Aragorn pulled back, revealing a candy cane in his mouth.

"A hem gentleman"said Thranduil, seeing Elrond too embarrassed to speak. Both looked over, Aragorn biting the candy cane in shock.

"Children, I believe we should go"said Thranduil. The children were bustled out, with Elrond shaking his head back and forth.

"I see both of you have taken to candy canes. Well, if you excuse me I'll be throwing myself off the top most tower so I will not face those children"said Elrond walking out.

"That was one very good candy cane though"whispered Legolas pulling Aragorn back.

"Yes. We should go back down and face those children"said Aragorn giving his lover one last kiss before picking up his shirt.

"And what shall we say?"

"We were enjoying the candy canes."

"Yes, maybe a bit too much though."

Both went downstairs, finding many angry Elven and Human moms with their children. Both merely shrugged, finding Sam and Frodo outside on a bench, staring at each other lovingly.

"They found themselves under mistletoe"whispered Legolas.

"What tells you that?"asked Aragorn.

"The tress _melamin_, the trees saw them." (My love)

"And the trees tell you"sighed Aragorn.

"Yes, and they speak now to me"whispered Legolas, pulling Aragorn closer.

"And what do they tell you?"

"They say to kiss you."

"Hey! Who invited you out here!"cried Frodo as he found Aragorn and Legolas outside.

"Hey! Look up!" All four looked up, finding Merry and Pippin out on a balcony.

"Well lookie here. Four love birds all alone outside"mused Merry.

"Don't you mean six?"asked Pippin. Merry looked at him, blushing madly.

"You mean...us?" Pippin nodded, pulling Merry into a tender kiss. Frodo them looked at Sam hopefully, who happily made his wish came true. Legolas and Aragorn then smacked into each other, quickly pulling back rubbing their noses.

"You know, that was bound to happen"muttered Aragorn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And the count is:

Aragorn and Legolas: 4/ Sam and Frodo: 2/ Merry and Pippin: 1

Oh I'm so proud of myself...But are you guys proud of me? Review


	6. Ice Skating

Disclaimer: No...

Last Chapter of this. Slashy fluff... peace out boy scout

- - - - - - -

"Wow, it's so pretty"said Pippin as they all walked through the snow covered forest. The trees sparkled in the sun, flakes falling as birds flew and landed.

"Are we close? I wanna see what your showing us!"

"Soon little Hobbit, soon. You must have patience"said Legolas, easily walking over the snow. Legolas has said he had a surprise for them, and everybody was very excited to see what the elf had in store. Well, everyone but Aragorn was having fun.

"How much longer will we be trudging through this stuff?"asked Aragorn, hitting his foot on another rock hissing in pain.

"You are as bad as Pippin, wait!"

"You would be complaining if you were walking through this."

"Aragorn, must you always disdain the elves?"asked Gandalf.

"Yes, I must always disdain the elves"he muttered. Legolas merely smiled, walking on top of the powder still. Soon, Legolas ran over a hill and the Hobbits ran after. Many gasps were heard, and Gandalf and Gimli walked a bit faster.

"They'd better be gasping at whatever Legolas wanted them to see"muttered Aragorn reaching the top of the hill. He looked down, finding a frozen lake with multiple evergreen trees surrounding the bottom. He then looked down, finding Legolas gesturing to everyone. He walked down, happy the snow was finally lower.

"Well, it's a pretty lake"said Gimli, "But what fun is it?"

"This"said Legolas jumping onto the ice and sliding.

"Ice skating!" Merry and Pippin smiled, stepping onto the ice carefully. Once they felt good, Merry reached for Sam and Frodo.

"Come on, take me hand"said Merry. Frodo took Sam's hand, reaching for Merry. Soon, all four were on gasping each other's hands. They walked slowly, steadying each other.

"Come now, you need to skate not tread"said Legolas skating by. Merry then let go of Frodo's hand, the four separating into two pairs. All then tried sliding, falling down at the same time. All looked at each other, falling back and laughing.

"Are you three not coming?"asked Legolas stepping onto the snow.

"I'll see what I can do"said Gandalf walking onto the ice then beginning to skate around using his staff to steady himself.

"Come Gimli, I must see you try."

"No, this I will not do. You cannot, nor will not make me!"said Gimli. Legolas merely rolled his eyes, walking behind Gimli and pushing him onto the ice.

"Oh come, you must move now. If not, I'll push you"said Legolas.

"If you even dare touch me!" started Gimli before Legolas nudged him.

"Go on, what would you do?"he asked, pushing him more.

"That's it! Get over here you no good Elf!"said Gimli taking a swat at him. Legolas jumped back, skating around.

"You'll have to catch me first!"he called skating next to Gandalf.

"Your very good Gandalf. And you match nicely too"said Legolas.

"Yes, I guess compared to those I am good"said Gandalf, looking over. Gimli was trying to move, but never got more than an inch. The Hobbits were trying to get up, holding onto each other for support.

"Oh Pippin that was my ear!"cried Merry.

"Sorry Merry"said Pippin as he finally got up. Both smiled, slowly standing next to each other and taking each other's hand. Legolas then skated over stopping before them.

"Now push off"he said. Both took a small step then pushed off quickly grabbing each other tightly.

"It's ok, that was good. Now try again, but stop this time"said Legolas. Both slowly let go of each other, pushing off and moving. They then took another step, sliding.

"Good, now I'm gonna help Sam and Frodo." Legolas then moved to Sam and Frodo, with Sam trying to pull Frodo up.

"Come on Mr. Frodo, almost there"said Sam pulling as hard as he could.

"Assistance Master Sam?"asked Legolas.

"Yes please!" Legolas smiled, easily pulling Frodo up who then promptly fell again.

"Ow, I don't see how you can even stand"said Frodo.

"Take it slow, start by just standing." Frodo got on his knees, very slowly getting up with Sam right next to him.

"There Mr. Frodo, are you ok?"asked Sam.

"Yes Sam I am."

"Now just push off like this"said Legolas pushing off his right foot skating on his left. Sam did as Legolas did, not falling. Frodo then took a step then pushed off, grabbing Sam.

"Good, now keep practicing that and your be fine. Now I go to see if I can get Aragorn to join us." Legolas again skated off, never faltering and jumping onto the snow banks.

"Come now Aragorn, you must join us"said Legolas, "Look at everyone else." Indeed, Gandalf was skating around Gimli, was still had not gotten the hang of skating. Merry and Pippin were skating around the edge chasing each other. Sam was in front of Frodo, assuring him he would not let Frodo fall.

"Nay Legolas. I like sledding, but not skating"answered Aragorn.

"But you must!"insisted Legolas tugging Aragorn's arm like a child.

"I did your sledding now you must do my skating!"

"I never made such a deal. Besides"said Aragorn dropping his voice to a whisper, "I thought you liked it." Legolas blushed lightly looking away.

"Yes, and must like this!"cried Leoglas giving a great tug pulling Aragorn onto the ice. The rest of the Fellowship stopped and watched.

"Legolas! No! You put me back on the ice now!"yelled Aragorn flailing.

"Nay! Now come!"said Legolas letting him go.

"I'm going to fall! Don't you dare let me go!" Aragorn grabbed Legolas trying not to fall.

"No, you said to put you back. You get back by yourself." But Aragorn held the elf tightly, refusing to let go.

"Fine. You may cling if you learn to skate"said Legolas proudly.

"Fine, but if dare let me go..." All began to laugh as Aragorn still clung helplessly.

"First you have to stand up."

"Your crazy you know that?"said Aragorn.

"Fine, then go learn by yourself"mused Legolas stepping back. Aragorn leaning so closely leaned forward more.

"Nonononono!" He then turned, about to fall down but Legolas grabbed under his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." And so it began, Legolas holding Aragorn laughing.

"Come now, stand up!"

"Yes Aragorn! Stand up!"cried Pippin getting quite a laugh.

"One of the very best rangers, yet he cannot even skate. Even I learned!"laughed Gimli.

"Come now Aragorn"said Legolas in a fake-sad voice.

"If you let me fall I'll-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Now I won't let you fall, I promise." Legolas pulled Aragorn up also moving closer. Aragorn soon stood, smiling.

"Well, that wasn't so ba-AD!"said Aragorn as he slipped on the ice.

"Aragorn, you can open your eyes now"whispered Legolas. Aragorn cracked his eye open, finding himself still upright; well almost upright. Legolas had grabbed around the human's waist holding him up.

"I will not let you fall"repeated Legolas, "Now get up straight." Aragorn stumbled back, still the elf's arms around his waist.

"Now push off." Aragorn pushed off slowly, eyes closed with Legolas following his moves.

"See? I'm gonna stay right here. Now keep going"said Legolas. Aragorn took a few more slides, Legolas steadying him. Soon, Aragorn was able to go by himself with Legolas nearby.

"Show off"mumbled Aragorn as Legolas skated in front of him backwards.

"Nay, I'm just good"the elf smiled.

"Can you do any tricks?" asked Frodo.

"Hum...yes, I guess I do know a few things"said Legolas after a few minutes thought. So he merely skated backwards around the lake smirking at Aragorn who fell without his teacher around.

"Ok, ok! We get it! You can skate backwards!"cried Aragorn. Legolas stopped in front of him and lent him a hand up.

"What, you want me to do something else?"

"Oh yes!"said Pippin and he and Merry got off the ice soon followed by Sam and Frodo.

"Aren't your feet cold?"asked Gimli to the Hobbits.

"Not very Gimli"said Frodo pulling Sam closer. Gandalf and Gimli then got off the ice, watching Legolas skate circles around Aragorn.

"You want to stop that?"asked Aragorn.

"No." Aragorn then got off the ice, sighing and watching Legolas continue to skate. Legolas then spun and went faster until he finally did a fancy spin in the air landing on one foot backwards.

"Show off!"yelled Aragorn.

"No! Your just jealous I can be graceful"mused Legolas.

"It's girly, not graceful"muttered Aragorn.

"Well, Legolas is defiantly girly enough"thought Gimli smiling.

"Ice skating is _not_ girly! It's artsy and enjoyable. Well, at least to immortals"said Legolas stepping off the ice.

"I'll show you immortal!"yelled Aragorn losing his last nerve and jumping at Legolas to hit him. The elf ducked and quickly found refuge on the ice.

"Immortals are just more graceful! Unlike humans Aragorn. At least Wizards, Hobbits, and Dwarfs aren't scared"Legolas announced. Araogrn then walked onto the ice, startling the elf.

"Scared huh? I'll show you scared!"roared Aragorn chasing after the elf once more. The others began to crack up watching a game of 'tag.' Legolas let Aragorn get close, only to move at the last second.

"Oh so close!"

"Almost had me!"

"Very quick aren't you!"

"Even closer you human!"

Aragorn then sat down on the ice, panting and still mad. Legolas skated close, still smiling.

"Aw, tired my mortal friend?"asked Legolas. Aragorn turned away. He then grabbed Legolas pulling him down.

"I win"he hissed laying on top of the elf.

"Ai, now let me up this ice is freezing!"said Legolas trying to move Aragorn but unable.

"Lightweight. Yes, we 'mortals' as you say may not be as agile or graceful, but at least were not push overs." Legolas sighed looking at Aragorn.

"Lightweight?" he asked.

"Very. You can't push me off, not without your elven strength"said Aragorn.

"Light? You think I'm easy?"whispered Legolas tracing one of his fingers over Aragorn's cheek.

"You think I'm bad?"he continued rubbing his thumb over his lover's lips.

"Yes, because I got you pinned." Both looked up hearing giggles finding the Hobbits laughing at them.

"You guys are very random!"laughed Sam unable to control himself.

"So? I like it"said Aragorn getting up but falling again on Legolas knocking the air out of him.

"Oh, whoops. I told you I wasn't good on ice"said Aragorn.

"Thank-you-Aragorn"said Legolas. Both eventually got off the ice, only to be pelted with snowballs.

"I love winter"thought Gimli hitting Legolas in his face.

- - - - - - -

Have a RanaHanaKwansMas


End file.
